The magnetic treatment of fuel has been known in the prior art as a means for improving the combustion of the fuel with the derived benefits of cleaner engines and reduction of noxious emission from the engine exhaust. A good example of prior art along these lines is the Canadian Patent No. 1,092,917 of Jan. 6, 1981, to Dalupan, the applicant in the present application. As noted in that patent, by way of example, molecular expansion of fuel prior to its introduction into an internal-combustion results in a much more efficient combustion. This expansion is in terms of the actual swelling of the hydrocarbon molecules comprising the fuel. This is more significant in a diesel engine as compared to a gasoline-burning engine because of the extensive prior refinement of gasoline. Nevertheless, the invention is applicable to both types of fuels as well as to their equivalents.
It is therefore one of the main objects of the present invention to provide improved magnetic means for treating fuel within a fuel line by subjecting the fuel to successive regions of negative and positive magnetic influence for improving the combustion of the fuel, leading to the benefits of energy and cost savings, more power and fewer noxious emissions.
It is a further feature of the invention to so treat the fuel as to split off the paramagnetic particles from the hydrocarbon molecules and to then expand the latter. In the achievement of this object or feature, magnetic means is arranged at opposite sides of a fuel line so that at one side of the line the north or positive pole is upstream of the line and the south or negative pole is downstream, while at the diametrically opposite side of the line the poles are reversed. By way of improving the magnetic influence, a reflector is fixed within the line in alignment with the magnetic units at opposite sides of the line. It is a feature of the invention that the reflector is press fitted into the line as an inexpensive and positive means of securing it in place. The results achieved are enhanced where the fuel flow rate is such as to cause turbulent fuel flow in the line.
Further features and objects reside in the second or expander stage downstream of the primary or splitter stage, wherein the expander stage is made up of a plurality of magnet-collector units, each comprising a magnet of annular or ring-like nature con-centrically fitting the line and an accompanying coaxial collector of truncated conical shape oriented with its base in face-to-face contact with the downstream face of the magnet ring and with its smaller diameter pointing downstream and in face-to-face contact with the upstream face of the next downstream magnet ring. It is a feature that the expander includes ten such units in the interests of providing maximum efficiency within acceptable size limitations.
Additional features and objects will appear as the disclosure progresses in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.